These projects involve the development of suitable electronic and electromechanical instrumentation to be used in neurophysiological, physiological, and behavioral research. Electronic circuit design, using transistors, integrated circuits, and microcomputers, is used in the interfacing of these and other instruments to laboratory or multipurpose computer installations.